


Kiss-!?

by Kuriitama



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Surprise Kissing, kissing day, kissu no hi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuriitama/pseuds/Kuriitama
Summary: Short drabbles of AAside boys kissing
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren, Goryo Yuuto/Matoba Wataru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	1. NayuRen - Noisy

**NayuRen’s Side – Noisy**

Both of Nayuta and Ren sat at the back stage, side by side. It was the turn of Fantome Iris to perform on stage, and Nayuta (after his bands performance) decided to take a sit right beside Ren. Instead of coming back to dressing room, he remained here. Huh… so Ren really did like watching others’ performance, huh….

Nayuta gulped his mineral water, while Ren looked at the performance of the other band enthusiastically.

“Nayuta-kun, Nayuta-kun! Look at that, Fantome Iris is really awesome! So cool!!!”

Ren really was,

“That kind of singing is very astonishing—how Felix-san does that, I wonder….”

Very hyped up, huh…

“And just before, Epsilon is very amazing too! Shuu-kun is only a small kid, but he is already so amazing at his age!!”

Really. This boy—

“And next will be Fuuta-kun’s turn. I’m looking forward for Fuujin Rizing’s perf—”

“—shut up.”

“Eh—?”

And before Ren could recognize any of Nayuta’s speech or the sudden movement of his, their distant was abruptly closed. Nayuta’s lip locked Ren’s with a firm kiss. It was too sudden that Ren couldn’t help but to be surprised. Although the kiss was a little bit forced, their lips fully brushed in a rather gentle manner. Not too rough, not too long as Nayuta slowly let go of Ren’s collar.

“…Nayuta-kun…?”

Ren was trembling. All he could manage was to call the man’s name, before he ended up blushing furiously. Was that… really a kiss…?

“You.” Nayuta’s look was indifferent, just like how he usually look Ren directly on his eyes, “Don’t go talking about other people’s band when there is obviously nothing better than Gyroaxia.”

“…I was actually going to talk about Nayuta-kun’s band but you… kind of stopped me before I could do, though?”

Hah.

After knowing each other for a while, so now Ren became so used to Nayuta’s threat that he could answer it casually just like that, huh?

Nayuta frowned, making Ren almost flinched at the sight. Ren’s stiffness melt at the words Nayuta said, though:

“Then go ahead and talk.”

“Uh…? Yeah…!!!”

And so they talked—or more like it was Ren who was talking one-sidedly about how amazing Gyroaxia was, with Ren forgetting their kissing incident right now just to scream really loud later when he went home and remember it again.


	2. YuuWata – Crepes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All those wonders made Yuuto lost too far in his mind. Until at one point he mindlessly took off his hat, covering their side so that nobody noticed—well he doubt anyone would look though, but Yuuto knew that Wataru would definitely went mad if he didn’t take precaution. …or actually, it was a total guarantee that Wataru would be super mad at him after this.  
> Just now, Yuuto had kissed him stealthily, after all. Of course Wataru would be mad.

**YuuWata’s Side – Crepes**  
  
Yuuto had been quietly taking glances at Wataru, who was enjoying his crepes at hand. Wataru really did love his sweets, didn’t he?

“As expected, the new flavor is really tasty~! You should’ve gotten some, Yuu.”

Wataru was glimmering happily, something that made Yuutos heart fluttered a bit, making him a little bit reluctant to add his retort, “It is almost time for dinner, you know. Snacking right before meal is a little bit…”

The scoff Wataru showed was actually cute rather than intimidating.

“I wil certainly finish my dinner so it will be fine.”

“Not that—I mean, you will get… chubbier again, at this rate.” Yuuto fought hard his personal urge to pinch Wataru’s check. Well, he meant, just look at Wataru. Munching crepes in the evening without any worry like that—wait, was he by any chance… stressed?

“…I _am_ eating this, and I won’t stop.” Ah so he was indeed in his bad mood phase.

“Looking at you makes the crepes seems really tasty, though.” Yuuto chuckled, avoiding Wataru’s annoyed glare. Not that it would make Wataru look any scarier, though.

“It really is tasty. But I won’t share any.”

Well, to be honest Yuuto wouldn’t dare to ask some from this grumpy-mode Wataru. He knew better than anyone, about how protective Wataru with his sweets especially in his frustrated phase. That was why Yuuto just stood silently, stealing a glance again at Wataru who ate his remaining crepes in rather harsher manner. It was somehow cute, a little bit breath-taking since this particular situation where Wataru appeared a little bit childish was a rare one.

Especially when Wataru ate just so sloppily, too messy for the usual Wataru, to the point that come of the crepe’s cream were left on the corner of his lips without him actually realizing it. How defenseless. Really not-so-Wataru-ish that Yuuto even wondered. Did he only show that side of him in front of Yuuto? Or maybe Yuuto was just lucky enough to witness that right now?

All those wonders made Yuuto lost too far in his mind. Until at one point he mindlessly took off his hat, covering their side so that nobody noticed—well he doubt anyone would look though, but Yuuto knew that Wataru would definitely went mad if he didn’t take precaution. …or actually, it was a total guarantee that Wataru would be super mad at him after this.

Just now, Yuuto had kissed him stealthily, after all. Of course Wataru would be mad.

The silence followed after that quick two-second of lips meeting, Yuuto noticed that Wataru was actually trembling. Or maybe it was himself who trembled?

“…Yuu, you—”

“I agree with you, Wataru.”

Wataru was half flustered, half confused. His words almost sounded like a gasp—

“What…?”

“It tastes good,” Yuuto tried to manage a firm look. Don’t tremble… oh, please don’t, “The crepes.”

“…I remember saying that I don’t wish to share any with you, though.”

Ah, this is bad. Wataru didn’t look away. Their eyes certainly met each other. Wavering, but never leaving each other. Bad bad bad—this was too good. He didn’t go away. Nothing went crumbled. This is good—oh bad, oh crap Yuuto couldn’t help but grinning stupidly at this somewhat warm, hopeful situation.

“I can’t help it. Too irresistible.”

Both of them paused talking. The glare Wataru gave to Yuuto didn’t have any effect, as the blush on his cheek was more prominent. Ah… this surely was bad. Yuuto was bad for suddenly kissing him like that—heck, the order went all messed up, didn’t it? He was supposed to at least confess first—

—but this Wataru was also as guilty as Yuuto too. Being so defenseless, showing cute gesture, making cute face, letting Yuuto approach him just so easily…

“…hei, Wataru.”

The red haired man finally shied his gaze away from Yuuto, only to look right back at him again with a hint of uncertainty in his look.

“Yeah…?”

“Come to my apartment—for dinner, I mean?” Yeah, of course Yuuto needed to clarify first before the overthinking Wataru translated the invitation into a totally different context.

“And I would like to speak about something with you too.” Yuuto added. Tried his best to somehow stay calm—or at least he hoped Wataru didn’t notice how sweaty his palm was right now, or how he gritted his teeth strongly after his sentence.

Well, he needed to at least give a proper confession, didn’t he? It was totally irresponsible to leave things hanging after what he did.

Surprisingly, Wataru nodded silently—resulting in a somewhat awkward atmosphere, as they walked side by side. This was bad bad oh so bad, Yuuto wanted to hold that hand hanging right beside him so badly. And just as bad as that urge, Yuuto really did want to confess his feeling right here right now.

And thus, these two boys along with their own awkwardness and uncertainty, decided not to run away—facing the awaiting future as their heartbeat steadily went faster and faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This me who try to be more poetic whenever I write YuuWata but yes of course I failed hahahaha cry. 
> 
> With this, the last chapter will be one otp that I have yet to write and even draw--gosh can I write them well I wonder...

**Author's Note:**

> this was made for commemorating kissu no hi in JP--I planned it to be 3 drabbles involving my otp (which means the 2nd drabble is obviously YuuWata hahahahaha)
> 
> I thought to make it in one go but I... was too old to finish it all so the 2nd and 3rd drabble will come later, I guess.
> 
> (ps: I didn't beta this I'm sorry I was too sleepy cry)


End file.
